Touch screens are known as a mechanism for receiving inputs to a processor-based system, i.e., a system using one or more processors, microcontrollers and/or digital signal processors (or other comparable devices) having the capability of executing a set of instructions (i.e., “running a program”). Such touch screens typically respond to the presence of a user contact or gesture to receive an input, as recognized through any one of several types of sensing mechanisms. For example, optical touch screen interfaces use imaging technology to detect the presence of a user, or the presence of an object moved by a user, relative to an input location on the screen. These optically-based touch screens can therefore operate without regard for the nature of the mechanism being sensed (for example, a user's hand). Other types of touch screens use electrical sensing to detect the presence or absence of a user input. These electrically responsive touch screens typically measure either a change in resistance or a change in capacitance between electrodes (or similarly functioning components) within the touch screen; where the change in resistance or capacitance results from a portion of a user's body in contact with or immediately adjacent an exterior surface of the touch screen, and thus in an operable relationship to the sensing electrodes. The present disclosure will address example configurations for input devices that may be used to provide inputs to a gaming assembly which includes this latter type of electrically responsive touch screen; and will identify various example input capabilities to the gaming assembly through use of such input devices. Additionally, also as will be set forth herein, the disclosure will describe novel gaming systems and gaming system functionalities made possible through use of the described touch screen input devices.